jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alaina Gleen Movie
''The Alaina Gleen Movie ''is a 2003 American animated comedy film produced by ClearWorld Entertainment and based on the studio's animated television series of the same name. It was directed and written by Thalia Ward. In the film, Alaina finally sets out on her own way after finish high school, but she wants to get things done with her life, such as prom night, class presidents, and graduation ceremony. Alaina, along with Lella, Lucian and Lana, make her life amazing while her rival Averi had a evil plan to ruin Alaina's life. The Alaina Gleen Movie ''was initially set to be released as a direct-to-video film, but was instead theatrically on April 25, 2003 by Warner Bros. Pictures, and received mixed reviews from critics. The film fell short of Warner Bros.' financial expectations earning over $89 million worldwide on its $50 million budget making it a box office bomb, but fared better in home-video terms, becoming popular and a cult classic. It also served as the series finale of the original ''Alaina Gleen series, as no further episodes were made to continue from where it left off; however, the franchise was rebooted in 2016 with a computer-animated film of the same name. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast Coming soon! Production Rumors about a possible Alaina Gleen film started since the beginning of the series. Creator Thalia Ward wrote a treatment for a Alaina Gleen feature film midway through the series' fifth season production in late 1993. It was to center on a dilemma for Alaina, but it was never pitched. However, in 1999, after ClearWorld Entertainment was acquired by JeremyWorks Entertainment, Thalia and the rest of the ClearWorld team began working on a feature-length film based on Alaina Gleen ''by putting their finances into Script Development. In August 2000, ClearWorld officially announced that ''Alaina Gleen ''was to star in his own feature film. Animation The film was animated in-house by ClearWorld in Burbank, California and by Wang Film Productions/Cuckoo's Nest Studio in Taiwan and Saerom Animation in Korea. Release ''The Alaina Gleen Movie ''was originally set to be released as a direct-to-video film in Summer 2003, but in February 2002, Warner Bros. announced that the film would be released theatrically. Marketing * The official teaser trailer was released on March 15, 2002, and was shown before ''Ice Age, Spider-Man, and Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. * The first theatrical trailer was released on May 24, 2002, and was shown before Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Time Travel Releashed, Scooby-Doo, Lilo & Stitch, Hey Arnold!: The Movie, Like Mike, The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Stuart Little 2, Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams, The Adventures of Pluto Nash, and Liche. * The second theatrical trailer was released on October 4, 2002, and was shown before Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, Pokémon 4Ever, Love of Pairs, The Santa Clause 2, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Eight Crazy Nights, Treasure Planet, The Wild Thornberrys Movie, Kangaroo Jack, The Jungle Book 2, and Arlene: The Second Part. * TV Spots began to air between March and April 2003. Home media The Alaina Gleen Movie ''was released on VHS and DVD on September 16, 2003. The DVD included extras such as deleted scenes, behind-the-scenes footage and audio commentaries. Music The music for the film was composed and conducted by Mark Mothersbaugh, who also composed the original series. The soundtrack to the film was released by Atlantic Records on April 24, 2003. Track listing ''Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films